berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears and the Wheelchair Commando/Quotes (Billingual)
Harry McGill * Baloney! 실없는 소리! --- * Too friendly, if you asked me. And too curious. Trop sympa, si tu me l'as demandé. Et trop curieux. Trop admirable, si vous me l'avez demandé. Et trop curieux. (French-����ian) Demasiado amable, si me preguntas. Y demasiado curioso. Twò Zanmitay, si ou te mande m '. Ak twò kirye. Muito amigável, se você me perguntasse. E muito curioso. あまりにも親しみやすい、あなたが私に尋ねたなら。そしてあまりにも興味深い。 너무 친절 해요, 네가 나 한테 물어 본거야. 그리고 너무 궁금합니다. --- * No, thanks! --- * My mistake. ** Mon erreur. ** Mis Error. ** Fòt mwen. ** Meu erro. ** 私の間違い。 ** 내 실수. --- * Aw, please! You're putting me on! --- Dialogue Sister Bear:'I've got boys coming out of my ears! 'Brother Bear:'You've only saying that, because we've got you outnumbered. -- '����FRENCH/FRANÇAIS:����-- * J'ai des garçons qui sortent de mes oreilles! * Vous ne faites que dire cela, car nous vous avons dépassé en nombre. * ¡Tengo niños saliendo de mis oídos! * Mwen te gen ti gason soti nan zòrèy mwen! * Eu tenho meninos saindo dos meus ouvidos! * 私は男の子が私の耳から出てきた！ * 내 귀가 나오는 애들이있어! "You've only saying that, because we've got you outnumbered."-'Brother Bear' * Solo has dicho eso, porque te hemos superado en número. * Ou te sèlman di ke, paske nou te gen ou plis pase. * Você só está dizendo isso, porque nós temos você em desvantagem. * あなただけがそれを言いました、あなたが数が少ないからです。 * 우리가 너보다 많은 수의 사람들을 확보했기 때문에 너는 그걸 말했을 뿐이야. ---- "How do you figure that?"-'Sister Bear' * Comment comptez-vous cela? * ¿Cómo te imaginas eso? * Ki jan ou fè figi sa? * Como você imagina isso? * あなたはどう思いますか？ * 어떻게 생각하니? "Don't remind us!"-'Cousin Freddy Bear' * Ne nous rappelle pas! * ¡No nos recuerdes! * Pa fè nou sonje! * Não nos lembre! * 私達に思い出させないでください！ * 우리에게 상기시켜주지 마십시오! "I didn't know he was ''that bad!"''-'Sister Bear' * Je ne savais pas qu'il était si mauvais! * ¡No sabía que era tan malo! * Mwen pa t 'konnen li te ke move! * Eu não sabia que ele era tão ruim assim! * 彼はそれが悪いことを私は知らなかった！ * 나는 그가 그렇게 나빴다는 것을 몰랐다! ---- "They don't look rotten to me."-'Sister Bear' * Ils ne me semblent pas pourris. * No me parecen podridos. * Yo pa gade pouri pou mwen. * Eles não parecem podres para mim. * 彼らは私に腐って見えません。 * 그들은 나에게 썩어 보이지 않는다. "How can you tell?"-'Cousin Freddy Bear' * Comment pouvez-vous dire? * ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? * Ki jan ou ka di? * Como você sabe? * どのように伝えることができますか？ * 어떻게 알 수 있니? ---- Beats me.-'Sister Bear' * Me bat. * Me golpea. * Bat mwen. * Me bate. * 私を殴る。 * 나를 때려. "Me too."-'Brother Bear' * Moi aussi. * Yo tambien. * M 'tou. * Eu também. * 私も。 * 나도. "You'll do no such thing!" -Mama Bear ---- "Shut up! Don't call me that!" -'Cousin Freddy Bear' * Tais-toi! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!���� * ¡Cállate! ¡No me llames así! * Fèmen! Pa rele m 'sa!���� * Cale-se! Não me chame assim!���� * 黙れ！私にそれを呼ばないでください！'����' * 닥쳐! 그걸 부르지 마! ���� ---- Category:Big Chapter Books quotes Category:Quotes Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Cousin Freddy Bear's quotes Category:Sister Bear's quotes Category:Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin's quotes Category:Queenie McBear's quotes Category:Barbara ("Babs") Bruno's quotes Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's quotes Category:Language quotes Category:������������English subtitle������������ Category:����FRENCH/FRANÇAIS subtitle���� Category:����������������SPANISH/ESPAÑOL subtitle���������������� Category:����PORTUGUESE/PORTUGUÊS subtitle���� Category:����HAITIAN CREOLE/KREYÒL AYISYEN subtitle���� Category:����JAPANESE/日本人 subtitle���� Category:��������KOREAN/한국어 subtitle��������